How to Build a Dragon/Transcript
(In a flashback, Jay runs out of the Junkyard.) Past Edna: Jay, honey! Be back by supper! Past Jay: I will, Mom! Past Edna: And no crazy stunts, okay? Past Jay: I won't, Mom! (Jay gets on top of a building with his Mechanical Wings on.) I can do this. Sixth time is the charm. (He jumps off and starts gliding.) I can fly! (He crashes into a billboard.) Ugh. That's it. I've had it. You piece of useless, broken junk. (Sighs.) It's impossible. Past Wu: Is it? Or are we only confined by the walls we build ourselves in? Past Jay: Who are you? Past Wu: A dreamer. Like you. Attempting to build the impossible. Care to join? (The flashback ends.) Lloyd: (On radio) The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! (Repeats three more times) Daddy No Legs: (Simultaneously) Fix your radio, Muzzle. That's driving me crazy. Hey, wakey, wakey, Ninja! Welcome back to the Dead's End. ---- Jay: Guys, I heard Lloyd. "The Resistance never quits." It never quits. Kai: Looks like we lost Jay again. Jay: No, no, no. I'm not crazy. I really heard him. On the radio. Zane: If that's true, then let's hope Cole can get us out of here. (Kai looks at the Wind Dragon.) Kai: Yeah. Get us all out of here. Cole: We've got it. If we can't shoot straight, may as well make ourselves useful. (Muzzle mumbles. He and Daddy No Legs leave.) Kai: Tell me you have a plan. Cole: Well, it's in the early stages. Wu: He doesn't have a plan. Iron Baron: Tonight, we feast! Cole: With this place swarming with Hunters, breaking you out is gonna be impossible. Zane: If only Firstbourne paid Iron Baron a visit, we'd have a distraction. Jay: Wait, what did you just say? Zane: Did I mispronounce the name? The mother of all Dragons you spoke of. It sounds like there's a lot of history between her and Iron Baron. Jay: We're only confined by the walls we build ourselves. Build the impossible. Wu: Yup. Sounds crazy. Jay: Those were your words! Kai: Shh. What are you getting at? Jay: Okay. If we can't wait for the mother of all Dragons, we build it. Kai: (Groans.) Now I know you've lost it. Zane: Jay might be onto something. If we could trick Iron Baron into thinking he's under attack— Cole: —then we could have the distraction to break you out. Daddy No Legs: Hey, Dangerbuff. Stop burning daylight, and get over here! Cole: Uh, yeah, be right there. If you can design it, we can build it outside of camp. Then get it in the air by nightfall. Jay: Then it's a plan. We build the impossible. (The Resistance celebrate Lloyd's speech.) Karlof: To the Resistance! May it never quit! All: The Resistance never quits! Dareth: Boy. Must've been awesome to be there. I wish I could've— Nya: it was great! We couldn't have planned it better! Skylor: The whole city heard the broadcast. Paleman: I'll toast to that! Skylor: But hats off to Lloyd. Without his words, and his leadership, let's just say hope is a powerful thing. Misako: My boy. Dareth: Yep. Loyalty is pretty powerful. Let's not forget the little people. Lloyd: This is just the start. I couldn't have done it without your power and your help. We have to show we're more than words. Now we fight. And I'm not gonna lie to you. We need an army. Has anyone heard from the Master of Form? Karlof: I think, uh, how do you say…She is "bad girl" now. Nya: What about Bolobo? Skylor: Ultra Violet hunted down the Master of Nature early on. Dareth: Ah! Maybe it's time the Brown Ninja— Lloyd: What about the Serpentine? Griffin: After seeing how the Time Twins abused those snakes, they say they wanna sit this one out. Lloyd: Okay. Let's start brainstorming a list on who else can help. Dareth: I can help. Lloyd: That would be great. Can you get us a blackboard and some refills? This could take some time. Dareth: Yeah, okay, right, sure. I'll get over—Yeah. Sure, office supplies. (He goes to Mistaké.) Hey. Mistaké: Dareth. What do you want? Dareth: Can't a guy just say "hey" without wanting something? Mistaké: Dareth. Dareth: Okay, okay. Here's the thing: everyone else has some kind of power. They can control Metal or Water, or they can turn invisible. The only thing cool about me is my chest hair. Mistaké: Why are you telling me this? Dareth: Well, I was thinking, maybe there's a tea you can give me? To give me a power of my own? Mistaké: No. Dareth: You gotta have something. A potion. A spell. Anything. I'd do anything. Mistaké: Anything? (Chuckles.) (The Marooned Ninja finished building Firstbourne.) Cole: We did it. Wu: But will it fly? Cole: Only one way to find out. (Cole tries to test it.) Wu: Faster! Faster! Cole: I am! Wu: Pedal harder! Cole: What does it look like I'm doing? (He crashes.) Wu: It won't fly. Jay: It has to. Cole: I'm too heavy. Maybe your calculations were off. Jay: I designed it to your measurements. Have you gained weight? Cole: (Gasps.) I have given up cake and my body is a temple. Jay: Cole? Wu: I can fly it. Cole: Your legs won't even reach the pedals. Wu: Easier to grow a little than lose a lot. Cole: Hey! (Harumi kneels down to Garmadon.) Harumi: You warned me, my Emperor, that your son would be close, and I could not protect you. Garmadon: No. You did not. Ultra Violet: It's because of you that they got the message out. Garmadon: Enough! Was I not clear what would happen if your machine should fail me? Harumi: You were more than clear, my Emperor. I offer no excuses. Garmadon: Then I will offer you a swift consequence. Harumi: Please, I released you. (He starts to choke her.) Garmadon: If you thought your honor would win a special place in my heart, you are mistaken. I have no heart. Harumi: But, my Emperor, what will stop them from organizing another attack? Garmadon: (Laughs.) Not you, my princess. Harumi: I know where they are! I have seen their hideout. (Garmadon lets go of her.) Garmadon: Where? Harumi: The Garbage Depot. They are using the trucks to blend in. I have seen it with my very eyes. Garmadon: Show me this Garbage Depot. (Mistaké prepares a cauldron of tea for Dareth.) Mistaké: Drink the potion. Dareth: Oh. It's so, uh, big. Heh. I have to drink it…''all''? Mistaké: You want your own power or not? Dareth: Right. Okay. Good thing I'm thirsty. Heh. Here goes. (He drinks it.) Ugh. You didn't put any thought into the taste? Ugh. All right. (He drinks again.) (The Hunters prepare for their feast.) Iron Baron: More wood! I like my meat well done! Kai: It's tonight or never. Jay: (Sighs.) Well, I guess the kid's flying. Iron Baron: I've never eaten Wind Dragon. I hope it doesn't blow. Kai: Ah, come on. Where are they? Cole: If we're gonna sell this, stay in the clouds, and keep the moon at your back. After I bust them out, we'll meet you back here. You got it? Good luck. Wu: I don't need luck. Just a push. (Cole pushes him.) Cole: Come on, kid. Come on. (Wu flies.) Whoo! Ha-ha! You got it, Wu! Fly! Fly! Oh. It works. We built the impossible. Iron Baron: Iron Baron provides for you, and all I ask in return is your undying loyalty. Obey my commands, and your belly will be full. Defy me—Dragon. Chew Toy: D-D-Dragon! (Wu activates a flamethrower.) Iron Baron: Fire Dragon! (Wu sparks some Lightning.) Kai: (Gasps.) It's the mother of all Dragons! Jay: Oh, no! But why would Firstbourne come here? Zane: Um, yes. She has come to protect her Wind Dragon! Daddy No legs: He's right. It is Firstbourne! Iron Baron: Stations! Defend the fort! Attack! (Cole unties the Ninja.) Kai: 'Bout time. Jay: Now let's get outta this nut house. Iron Baron: I want to take her down myself. I've got you now. Wu: Uh-oh. Iron Baron: (Laughs.) I clipped her! (The real Firstbourne comes.) Jay: Wow, Little Wu's really selling it. Kai: You built that, Cole? Cole: Huh. Looks bigger in the air. (Wu crashes.) Wait, if that's—The who's— Zane: It's the real Firstbourne! (Firstbourne attacks Dead's End.) Iron Baron: Show no fear! Zane: I suggest an alternative route. Iron Baron: We're being punished! How'd she find us? (He finds the Ninjas' contraption.) Zane: We can get out there. Wu: Wait. Firstbourne is here because of the Dragon they captured. Jay: Yeah! And they deserve every delicious piece of punishment they get. Wu: But you're responsible too. You helped lure it. Jay: They forced us to. Cole: Little Master's right. We have to go back. (Everyone, including Jay, goes back.) Daddy No Legs: Dangerbuff? You're with them? I should've known you're a traitor! Cole: Not a traitor. (He pulls his fake mustache off.) O-ow. A Ninja! Daddy No Legs: Attack! (The Hunters attack the Ninja, save for Kai, who goes up to the Fire Dragon.) Kai: Hi, buddy. What do you say we get you out of these chains? (He breaks the Dragons' chains.) Iron Baron: You brought it here! Don't let them escape. They're going to help us capture the beast. (The Wind Dragon attacks the Hunters.) Kai: Be free. Iron Baron: Manure! I hate manure! Cole: Come on! Iron Baron: Prepare the Dieselnaut. We're going hunting. Daddy No Legs: For Firstbourne? Iron Baron: For the Ninja. (Dareth belches when he finished the tea.) Dareth: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. (Some smoke comes out of his hands.) Oh my gosh. Oh, boy. It's happening It's happening. Guys. Brown Power. Brown Power! (He goes to show the Resistance.) Brown Power! Brown Power! It's mine! It's finally—(It disappears just as everyone turns around.) Oh...oh, no. Oh, no. (He goes to the restrooms but one of them is locked and the other occupied.) Karlof: It busy. Come back tomorrow. Dareth: I gotta go. It's an emergency! Karlof: You don't want to come in here. Dareth: (He goes outside instead but finds Sons of Garmadon invading the Depot.) Oh. Oh, no. An ambush. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu